Endlich Frei
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas muss einen Job machen, auf den er keine Lust hat


Endlich Frei  
  
By Kiddo  
  
  
  
  
  
Autorinformation:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und all ihren Charakteren. Natürlich verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Miss Sophie Thomson ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen. Die folgende Geschichte spielt mit der Crew der ersten Staffel.  
  
Die Geschichte ist ein bisschen sehr an den Haaren herbei gezogen und auch etwas unrealistisch, aber hey, das ist Fanfiction!  
  
Ich weiß, Lucas Wolenczak würde sicherlich nie so etwas tun wie in dieser Geschichte. Aber schaut euch doch nur einmal das Gesicht von Jonathan Brandis an, dem Schauspier, der den Lucas spielt. Da muss man doch früher oder später einfach einmal auf so eine Geschichte kommen, auch wenn sie überhaupt nicht zu der Serie seaQuest passt!  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Werbung ist der Versuch, das Denkvermögen des Menschen so lange außer Kraft zu setzten, bis er genügend Geld ausgegeben hat.  
  
Ambrose Bierce  
  
Der beste Teil der Schönheit ist der, den ein Bild nicht wieder geben kann.  
  
Francis Bacon  
  
Wahre Schönheit kommt von innen! Anonym  
  
Erkennt man das Herz und nicht die Fassade, so erkennt man den Menschen, der vor einem Steht.  
  
Anonym  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Crew der seaQuest hat einige Tage frei.  
  
Die Senior Crew der seaQuest, einschließlich Dr. Westphalen und Lucas Wolenczak, hatte sich entschlossen die paar Tage zusammen zu verbringen.  
  
Im Moment befinden sie sich alle am Strand und genießen das Strandleben. Lt. Benjamin Krieg und Miguel Ortis versuchen mit einigen Strandschönheiten zu flirten. Lt. Tim O'Neill und Lt. Co. Kathrin Hitchcock sind jeder in einem interessanten Buch vertieft. Chief Crocker und Commander Ford versuchen sich mit Beachball fit zuhalten. Captain Bridger und Lucas Wolenczak sind im Wasser und schwimmen mit Darwin. Dr. Kristin Westphalen beobachtet das treiben um sich herum.  
  
Nach einer weile kommen Lucas und Nathan Bridger aus dem Wasser heraus. Lucas schüttelt seine blonden Haare und die Wassertropfen fliegen in alle Richtungen.  
  
"Ih Lucas!" Schreit die rothaarige Ärztin und Wissenschaftlerin auf.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie Dr. Westphalen ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen!" Sagt der Teenager, grinst dabei aber von Ohr zu Ohr.  
  
Kristin muss lächeln. "Ich glaub dir kein Wort, aber hier hast du dein Handtuch."  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Captain Nathan Bridger schaut die Ärztin entrüstet an. " Das ist ja nett, er spritzt dich nass und bekommt dafür ein Handtuch gereicht, ich bin ganz lieb und bekomme gar nichts!" Nathan setzt spaßeshalber einen Blick wie ein begossener Pudel auf.  
  
Lucas und Kristin müssen daraufhin beide lachen. Die Ärztin nimmt ein Handtuch und gibt dem nassen Captain einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Armer Nathan, hier hast du auch ein Handtuch!"  
  
"Schon viel besser." Sagt Bridger lächelnd.  
  
Der Teenager sieht eine edel gekleidete, stark geschminkte Frau mit dunklen Haaren auf das Grübchen der seaQuest Crewmitglieder zukommen.  
  
"Oh Shit! Ich bin nicht da, sagen sie bitte sie würden mich nicht kennen!" Flüstert er den beiden Erwachsenen zu, dann versucht er sich hinter dem Strandkorb zu verstecken. Nathan und Kristin schauen dem Teen total verwirrt hinterher, was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten?  
  
Die dunkelhaarige Frau ist in zwischen am Strandkorb angekommen. "Lucas Wolenczak, es hat keinen Sinn sich zu verstecken, ich hab dich schon längst gesehen! Glaubst du ich suche dich in der ganzen Stadt und lasse dich dann so einfach entkommen?"  
  
Lucas kommt wieder hinter dem Strandkorb hervor. Inzwischen hat sich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Senior Crew auf ihr Computergenie und die fremde Frau gerichtet.  
  
"Einen Versuch war es werd Miss Thomson!" Entgegnet der Teen.  
  
Sophie Thomson lächelt Lucas an. "Ich sehe, du bist schlagfertig wie eh und jäh! Wie lange haben wir uns jetzt nicht gesehen?"  
  
"Ein Jahr und zwei Monate!"  
  
Miss Thomson geht einmal um Lucas herum und begutachtet ihn ausführlich von oben bis unten. "Perfekt! Deine Mutter hatte wirklich Recht! Du hast dich hervorragend entwickelt, ich wollte ihr ja erst nicht glauben, als sie mir erzählt hat, dass du noch hübscher geworden bist. Ich dachte das wären die üblichen Mütterlichen Gefühle. Es ist wirklich ein Segen, dass ich ihr versprochen habe, dich mir einmal anzuschauen! Du bist perfekt für den Job. Ich sehe jetzt schon die Plakate vor mir!"  
  
Lucas verdreht genervt die Augen.  
  
Captain Bridger räuspert sich. Er möchte endlich wissen, worum es in dem Gespräch geht und wer diese merkwürdige Frau ist.  
  
Dem Teenager entgeht das räuspern nicht. "Captain Bridger, darf ich ihnen Miss Thomson vorstellen, Miss Thomson, darf ich ihnen Captain Bridger vorstellen?"  
  
Die beiden Erwachsenen reichen sich die Hand, danach stellt Lucas Miss Thomson noch die restliche Crew vor.  
  
Nathan wendet sich erneut an Lucas. "Woher kennst du Miss Thomson und wovon spricht sie eigentlich?"  
  
"Miss Thomson arbeitet für eine Casting- Agentur. Sie bekommt Aufträge von verschiedenen Werbeprodukten und sucht dann den passenden Kandidaten für das entsprechende Produkt. Und ich fürchte, jetzt hat sie es auf mich abgesehen!" Bei dem letzten Satz verzieht der blonde Teen das Gesicht.  
  
"Ach Lucas, was für eine Wortwahl, ich habe es nicht auf dich abgesehen, ich will dich für eine Werbekampagne. Das ist deine Chance! Du kannst Karriere machen, groß rauskommen!"  
  
Lucas verzieht erneut das Gesicht. "Das ist genau das was ich meine! Ich habe ihnen schon das letzt mal gesagt, das ich so eine Karriere nicht machen möchte!"  
  
Miss Thomson lächelt Lucas zuckersüß an. "Meinungen können sich auch ändern, außerdem, deine Mutter hat schon den Vorvertrag unterschrieben! Dieses Shooting musst du machen, du weißt was sonst los ist!" Sophie Thomson holt einen Zettel aus ihrer Handtasche und druckt ihm den verblüfften Computerspezilisten in die Hand. "Hier steht Ort und zeit drauf an der du morgen da sein musst. Sei pünktlich, du weißt, Zeit ist Geld. Bis morgen!" Ohne Lucas noch die Chance zu geben, noch etwas sagen zu können, stolziert sie davon. Die gesamte Crew schaut ihr verwirrt hinterher.  
  
Lucas läst sich genervt in den Sand fallen. "Ich krieg die Krise!"  
  
Dr. Westphalen ist die erste, die sich aus ihrer Verwirrung löst. "Lucas, ich habe zwar mitbekommen über was ihr euch eben unterhalten habt, aber so richtig verstanden hab ich es nicht."  
  
Der Teenager holt einmal tief Luft, dann fängt er an zu erzählen. "Als ich noch klein war, hat meine Mutter einen Vertrag mit der Casting- Agentur von Miss Thomson abgeschlossen. Ich musste schon früh Werbeaufnahmen machen. Ich hab es gehasst, je älter ich wurde, desto schlimmer wurde es auch. Ich mag die Modebranche nicht."  
  
Commander Ford erkennt in dem ganzen kein Problem. "Warum weigerst du dich nicht einfach?"  
  
Lucas fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die blonden Haare. "Das ist leider nicht so einfach. Meine Mutter hat einen Vertrag abgeschlossen, in dem steht, dass sie entscheiden kann bis ich 16 bin. Der Vertrag läuft aus wenn ich 18 bin, es seiden beide Seiten sind für eine Verlängerung. Ich schwöre, dafür bin ich bestimmt nicht!"  
  
Tim O'Neill fasst alles noch einmal zusammen. "Deine Mutter unterschreibt für ein Shooting für ein spezielles Produkt und du musst das machen, auch wenn du dagegen bist?"  
  
Das Computergenie nickt mit dem Kopf. "Ganz genau, ich zähle schon die Tage bis zu meinem 16. Geburtstag. Gott sei dank sind es nur noch 11. Sonst würde ich wahrscheinlich durchdrehen!"  
  
Jonathan Ford versucht es noch einmal mit seinem einwand von vorhin. "Kannst du dich nicht einfach weigern, wie z. B. nicht hingehen?"  
  
"Nein, das geht nicht. Meine Mutter hat ja unterschrieben. Gehe ich nicht hin, erfülle ich nicht den Vertrag. Dann wird meine Mutter verklackt und das kann sehr teuer werden. Dann wird meine Muter natürlich auf mich sauer und unser Verhältnis zu einander wird noch schlechter! Nein danke! Darauf hab ich nun auch wieder keine Lust. Da ertrag ich doch lieber ein nerviges Shooting."  
  
Captain Bridger nickt zu Lucas Ausführungen. "Das ist ja ein richtiger Teufelskreis."  
  
Lucas säufst. "Sie sagen es Captain, sie sagen es!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Am Abend des nächstens Tages sitzt die Crew, ausgenommen von Lucas, beim Abendessen im Hotel.  
  
Auf einmal betritt Lucas den Raum, völlig fertig läst er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Er legt die Arme auf den Tisch und läst seinen Kopf darauf fallen.  
  
Die Crew muss über den Teenager schmunzeln, dies sagte ihnen eigentlich schon genau wie das Shootig gewesen war.  
  
Kathrin Hitchcock verkneift sich das lachen und fragt neugierig. "Na, wie war den das Shooting?"  
  
Der Teenager hebt den Kopf. "Ich bin ja so fertig, die ganze Zeit hat einer an mir herum gezuppelt, das ist ja so nervig!"  
  
Dr. Westphalen mustert einen Moment lang Lucas Gesicht. "Irgendwie siehst du um die Augen herum merkwürdig aus?" Der Begriff Merkwürdig trifft es nicht ganz, die Augen des Teens stachen noch mehr hervor als sonst. Sie wirken noch mehr als Blickfang wie gewöhnlich.  
  
Lucas verdreht die Augen. "Ich weiß, das kommt von der Schminke!"  
  
Benjamin krieg findet es amüsant, wie erledigt Lucas doch ist. "Wirst du von ein paar Fotos immer so?"  
  
Der Teen hebt die Augenbraun. "Ein paar Fotos? Es werden immer tausend gemacht und auch noch lauter total verschiedene. Ich hab das Gefühl, mein Tag bestand nur aus Klamotten wechseln und geknipst zu werden. Sie wollen heute Nacht sogar schon die Plakate machen. Ich bin echt froh, dass wir morgen früh wieder zur seaQuest fahren, dann muss ich wenigstens nicht die fertigen Produkte sehen."  
  
Miguel Ortis war als einziger aufgefallen, das Lucas jetzt eine andere Hose anhatte, als heute morgen, wo er gegangen war. "Ist das die Jeans für die du Werbung machst?" Fragt Ortis und deutet auf Lucas Hose.  
  
"Ja, das ist sie, wenigstens ist sie wirklich bequem. Ich hab die Jeans geschenkt bekommen, als Erinnerung an das Shooting." Die Jeans hat exakt die gleiche Farbe wie Lucas Augen, man musste wirklich zugeben, das sie Lucas sehr gut stand.  
  
Captain Bridger nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Frischgepressten Orangensaft, dann wendet er sich an Lucas. "Was für Fotos wurden denn alles so gemacht?"  
  
Der Teenager streicht sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ganz unterschiedliche Szenen wurden fotografiert. Eine zeigt mich zum Beispiel beim Basketball spielen. In einer anderen sieht man mich dagegen Gitarre spielen während ich an einem Lagerfeuer sitze." Auf einmal fängt Lucas an zu lächeln. "Zwei Szenen haben sogar richtig Spaß gemacht. Bei der ersten würde ich mit einem West- Highland- Terrier fotografiert. Der Hund war echt lustig. Die Fotos haben wirklich Spaß gemacht."  
  
Lt. Tim O'Neill putzt sich gerade die Brille. "Und was ist die andere Szene gewesen?"  
  
"Die andere wurde am Strand auf genommen. Ich durfte auf einem weißen Pferd direkt am Wasser entlang galoppieren und das ohne Sattel!"  
  
Crocker verschluckt sich fast beim essen. "Ohne Sattel galoppieren, kannst du überhaupt reiten?"  
  
Lucas lächelt. "Ja, das kann ich. Meine Mutter hatte früher einmal ein eigenes Pferd. Da hat sie mir es natürlich auch beigebracht! Es war echt schön einmal wieder zu reiten. Aber das beste war, das ich ja direkt am Wasser geritten bin und im Galopp spritzt das Wasser dann so richtig schön, das halbe Team ist ganz nass geworden!"  
  
Dr. Westphalen schaut den Teenager tadelnd an, während die anderen sich eher das Lachen verkneifen müssen. "Lucas, du kannst das Team doch nicht nass spritzen!"  
  
Der Teenager setzt seinen Unschuldsblick auf. "Das war ja keine Absicht! Ich sollte das Wasser doch spritzen lassen, das sollte doch mit aufs Foto. Leider hat das Team nicht bedacht, dass sie mir nicht zu nah kommen dürfen, wenn sie keine Dusche abbekommen wollen."  
  
"Du hättest sie doch vorher warnen können!" Wirft die Ärztin ein.  
  
Das Computergenie verkneift sich das lachen und setzt eine ernste Miene auf. "Dr. Westphalen, was denken sie von mir! Ich hatte natürlich keine Ahnung das so etwas passieren könnte!"  
  
Benjamin Krieg ist der erste, der lauthals loslacht, schnell stimmt ein grossteil der Crew mit ein. Als auch Lucas Mundwinkel anfangen verräterisch zu zucken und er schließlich doch lachen muss, stimmt auch Kristin mit ein.  
  
  
  
  
  
Am nächsten morgen fährt die Crew des U- Bootes in einem Kleinbus zurück zur seaQuest. Tim O'Neill ist der erste der ein Plakat von Lucas entdeckt. "Schaut mal!"  
  
Die Crew schaut in die Richtung in die der Lt. zeigt.  
  
"Oh Lucas das bist ja du!" Entfährt es Commander Ford. Auf dem Plakat sieht man den Teenager beim Gitarre spielen. Die ganze Crew muss feststellen, dass ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied unwerfend auf dem Plakat aussieht.  
  
Kristin lächelt Lucas an. "Du bist wirklich extrem Fotogen, dass Plakat sieht richtig gut aus!"  
  
Der Teen läuft etwas rot an. "Danke! Ich hoffe nur, das sonst niemand von der seaQuest eins der Werbeplakate gesehen hat, sonst ziehen mich bestimmt alle auf!"  
  
Auf der weiteren Fahrt zur seaQuest muss das Computergenie leider feststellen, dass die ganze Stadt mit unterschiedlichen Plakaten von ihm Zugekleistert ist, dies konnte keinem entgehen.  
  
  
  
  
  
14 Tage später sitzt Lucas mit ein paar Mitgliedern der Crew beim Mittagessen. Wie der Teenager befürchtet hatte, hatten ihn sehr viele auf die Werbung angesprochen, einige hatten ihn deshalb auch aufgezogen.  
  
Benjamin Krieg betritt die Kantine und beginnt die Post zu verteilen. Zum guten Schluss baut er sich vor Lucas mit einem großen Karton auf und stellt den Karton vor den Teenager.  
  
Lucas schaut den Lt. verwirrt an. "Ben, was soll das, ist das einer deiner üblen Scherze?"  
  
Kriegs Grinsen wird breiter. "Nein, aber wenn ich dir sage was es ist, wünscht du dir bestimmt, das es einer von meinen Scherzen wäre."  
  
Der Teen bekommt ein mulmiges Gefühl. "Was ist es denn?"  
  
"Fanpost!"  
  
Lucas reizt vor Schreck die Augen auf. "Fanpost?"  
  
Lt. Krieg nickt mit dem Kopf. "Ja Fanpost. Die Jeansfirma hat total viel Fanpost und Liebesbriefe an dich geschickt bekommen. Sie haben sie alle gesammelt und jetzt hier her geschickt."  
  
Der blonde Teen öffnet vorsichtig den Karton, tatsächlich, er ist bis oben hin mit Briefen gefüllt. "Ach du meine Güte, was mach ich den jetzt? Ich brauch doch ewig wenn ich die alle beantworten will, ich bin mir ja nicht mal sicher ob ich das überhaupt will!"  
  
Auf einmal piept Lucas Pal und Lt. O'Neills stimme ertönt. "Lucas, ich habe Miss Thomson für dich in der Leitung. Der Teen drückt auf einem Knopf an seinem Pal und antwortet dem Lt. "Stell es in meine Kabine durch, ich bin in einer Minute dort!"  
  
Lucas nimmt den Karton mit den vielen Briefen und verschwindet in die Richtung seiner Kabine.  
  
Die Zurückgelassenen schauen sich an. "Armer Lucas!" Sagt Lt.Co. Hitchcock. Den anderen bleibt da nur noch zu nicken übrig.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hallo Miss Thomson!"  
  
"Hallo Lucas, es ist schön dich zu sehen!"  
  
In dem Computergenie schrillen seit sein Pal gepiept hat die Alarmglocken. "Warum rufen sie mich an?"  
  
Sophie Thomson setzt ihr zuckersüßes Lächeln auf. "Die Jeanskampagne ist ein Riesen erfolg! Die Firma hat exzellente Verkaufszahlen. Es gab so viel positives Feedback auf die Plakate."  
  
"Schön für die Jeansfirma, aber was hat das jetzt im Moment mit mir zu tun?" Fragt Lucas suspekt.  
  
"Ich hab gerade einen Casting- Auftrag für einen Eishersteller. Du währest perfekt für diesen Werbespot! Ich sehe jetzt schon alles vor mir. Lucas, ich mache dich zu einem Star!"  
  
Der Teenager verzieht entsetzt das Gesicht. "Das ist wirklich ein sehr freundliches Angebot, aber ich lehne dankend ab."  
  
Miss Thomsons Gesichtausdruck ist auf einmal nicht mehr so freundlich. "Das kannst du nicht machen!"  
  
"Und ob ich das machen kann, ich bin inzwischen 16 Jahre alt. Dass heißt, ich entscheide was ich mache und was ich nicht mache. Und diesen Werbespot werde ich bestimmt nicht machen!" Sagt der hübsche Junge voller Überzeugung.  
  
Sophie will noch nicht aufgeben. "Denk doch einmal daran, was dir damit alles entgeht!"  
  
"Ich weiß ganz genau, was mir entgeht! Sie brauchen mich in Zukunft nicht mehr wegen irgendwelchen Arbeiten anzurufen. Ich weiß was ich später beruflich machen möchte und Modeln gehört nicht dazu. Guten Tag!"  
  
Bevor die elegante Dame noch irgendetwas entgegnen kann, hat Lucas das Gespräch beendet.  
  
Der Teenager ist innerlich zutiefst zufrieden, jetzt konnte er endlich nein zu Miss Thomson sagen. Endlich ist er frei von Shootings, Werbespots und den ganzen anderen Sachen!  
  
  
  
  
  
ENDE 


End file.
